The present invention relates to toys and, more specifically, to apparatus for illuminating a translucent play ball.
A great number of games, both outdoor and indoor, require a ball. However, such games are limited to daylight hours or lighted areas after dark, because a ball that is not visible in the dark may become lost or cause injury to a player.
The prior art suggests that there has been a need for an acceptable self-illuminated play ball. A difficulty encountered by manufacturers of play balls constructed to meet this need relates to the construction of satisfactory illumination apparatus. Reliability during rough and tumble play is essential. Equally critical to successful commercialization are two other requirements; namely, easy maintenance of the bulb and batteries, and pleasing, uniform illumination of the ball. The apparatus should also include a switch. However, none of these requirements should be satisfied by sacrificing balance, simplicity or lightness of weight. Prior art devices satisfy some of the criteria, but there remained a long felt need for illumination apparatus that satisfies all the criteria simultaneously.